Um Sorriso Impossível
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Drarry . Espero que gostem! Deixem-nos as vossas opiniões, por favor!


**Então aqui vai a nossa primeira tentativa (minha e da minha melhor amiga) de uma Drarry fic. Ela encarnou o Draco e eu o Harry. E cada frase foi escrita por uma de nós, alternadamente, começando eu. Demos o nosso melhor e adorámos a experiência. Esperemos que gostem tanto como nós. Obrigada :D**

Harry estava sentado em frente à lareira, vendo o fogo crepitar. Parecia tão livre e selvagem. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos e voltou a vê-lo.

Draco andava pelos corredores do castelo, olhando tristemente para o chão, pensando no que o esperava, no que teria de fazer, em como iria fazer... Basicamente, se estava a tomar todas as decisões correctas

Ele só queria saber porque isto lhe estava a acontecer. Mas a verdade é que, andasse ele por onde andasse, aquele sorriso, lindo, mas misterioso, não lhe saía da cabeça.

Não podia ser! Simplesmente não podia! Estava totalmente errado!

O que diriam os seus amigos, as pessoas que o apoiavam e que pensavam conhecê-lo. Não, não lhes podia fazer isto. Tinha de tirar aquele idiota da cabeça. Mas como?

Nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Só aquilo que não queria que viesse...

E outra vez aquele sorriso. Abriu os olhos de repente e levantou-se. Estava a transpirar. Apoiou-se na parede e tentou controlar a respiração.

E quem ele menos queria que aparecesse apareceu, mesmo à sua frente, com o mesmo cabelo desalinhado de sempre e o sorriso lindo e misterioso que o encantava

Harry ficou pálido. Ficou completamente petrificado a olhar para ele.

"Para onde é que estás a olhar, Potter?" perguntou, tentando disfarçar

Harry sentiu o coração bater descompassado contra as costelas ao som da sua voz. Inspirou fundo e tentou responder "Para lado nenhum, Malfoy."

"Pensas que eu sou cego, ou quê?"

"Penso que és convencido."

Ele olhou-o com arrogância "Desaparece!"

"Porque hei-de ser eu o primeiro a ir embora?" - disse Harry , pensando onde estava a ganhar coragem para dizer aquilo tudo.

"Porque eu já aqui estava!"

"Mais uma razão. Já estavas aqui há muito tempo."

"Ao tempo que precisava"

Harry rolou os olhos e não se moveu um milímetro.

Draco virou-se e começou a andar para longe.

Passados uns segundos, Harry reparou que ainda não tinha desviado os olhos dele.

Draco sentia-se seguido pelo olhar de Harry e estava a gostar de como isso o fazia sentir

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se. 'Harry, por favor! O Malfoy, a sério?' , pensava ele.

Malfoy parou "Ainda estás a olhar para mim?"

Harry pensou que não seria humanamente possível corar tanto como ele corou naquele momento. "O quê?"

Malfoy desatou a rir às gargalhadas.

"Posso saber onde está a piada, Malfoy?".

"Na tua cara! Tem mais piada que o habitual quando coras!" no fundo, ele achava que Harry ficava radiante.

"Eu a corar?", Harry começou a rir às gargalhadas. "Isso querias tu!".

"Não sou cego, como te disse há poucos minutos! E tu a mim não me enganas, Potter!".

"E porque paraste para olhar para trás?".

Draco ficou embasbacado. Não sabia o que responder. "Porque queria ver se podia voltar ao sítio em que estava!".

"O facto de eu estar aqui impede-te?".

"Sim. Quero ficar melhor acompanhado!".

"Ah." - disse Harry, não conseguindo esconder o desapontamento.

"Desapontado, Potter?.

"Sonha, Malfoy." - respondeu Harry, começando a sair dali.

"Finalmente só!".

Harry nem respondeu, sentindo-se triste e sem saber porque estava assim.

Draco esboçou uma expressão triste... Não deveria ter feito o que fez. Então, em jeito de perdão, disse "Espera Potter. Podes ficar se quiseres"

Harry parou no momento em que ouviu aquilo. Só podia estar a alucinar. Virou-se para olhá-lo, com uma cara assustada.

"Não olhes assim para mim!" conseguia perceber que Harry tinha ficado surpreendido com o que ele tinha dito. Também ele.

"É que... Malfoy, estás bem?".

"Sim, maravilhoso".

"Hum... Está bem... Então, decidiste que vais tu embora?".

"Não! Eu fico!".

"Ficamos os dois?".

"Algum problema?".

"Nenhum!" , respondeu Harry rápido demais, contente demais. Insultou-se mentalmente.

Draco riu "Acalma-te Potter! Eu não sou a Weasel Beasel!".

Harry sentiu-se corar. Outra vez. À frente dele. "Isso eu sei, Malfoy.".

"Corar outra vez? Isso está mesmo mal!".

"Malfoy. Cala-te.".

"Mandas tu, é?".

Harry deu um passo em direção a ele. "Mando.".

"Estás errado, Potter!".

"E porquê, Malfoy?".

"Porque quem manda sou eu" disse aproximando-se de Harry.

Harry sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem, mas tentou manter a postura. "Gostava de ver isso."

"Experimenta-me" disse, desafiador.

Harry tentou pensar no que ele quereria dizer com aquilo, mas não conseguia arranjar uma resposta lógica. "O-O quê?".

"Vá lá!".

Harry aproximou-se dele e empurrou-o contra a parede. "O que pensas que estás a fazer, Malfoy?" , disse Harry, com um ar desafiador, mal conseguindo ouvir-se, com o bater forte do coração que nem o deixava respirar.

Malfoy empurrou Harry de volta "O que é que TU pensas que estás a fazer?".

Harry fez mais força e colou-o na parede. "Prestes a beijar-te." , dito isto, sem pensar no que fazia, uniu os lábios nos dele.

Draco beijou-o de volta. Não sabia porque o fazia, mas sabia que o queria fazer há já muito tempo.

Harry não sabia bem o que estava a acontecer, nem na razão porque ainda não tinha levado um estalo, mas estava a sentir algo que nunca havia sentido antes.

Draco sentia uma enorme onda de felicidade a percorrê-lo de alto a baixo, fazendo-o continuar.

Harry parou o beijo devagar.

"O que é que fizeste?".

"Parece-me óbvio, não sei porquê..." , disse Harry, sorrindo.

Draco sorriu, sem se conseguir controlar "Mas porque o fizeste?".

"Porque me apeteceu." , foi o mais sincero que podia.

"Ai apeteceu?" - perguntou surpreendido.

"Malfoy, prefiro que me batas em vez de termos esta conversa.".

"Então e se em vez de te bater, te beijar?".

Harry não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e deixou cair o queixo.

Draco beijou-o antes que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa que não devia.

Harry sentiu os lábios dele nos seus e beijou-o com mais vontade que antes. Afinal, agora ele tinha tido a iniciativa. Ele queria aquilo.

Draco sentiu Harry a corresponder ao beijo. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão errado como parecia ao início.

Harry sentiu-se sorrir enquanto conhecia um Malfoy totalmente diferente.

Malfoy não sabia que parte de si o estava a levar a fazer aquilo, mas não era uma parte que conhecesse.

Harry tentou chamá-lo no meio do beijo.

"Sim?" disse afastando-se de Harry.

"Que loucura é esta, Malfoy?".

"Não sei, não me perguntes que eu não compreendo".

"Espera! Espera! Este momento devia ser registado!".

"Estás a gozar com a minha cara, Potter?".

"Draco Malfoy admitir que não compreende alguma coisa deveria ser registado!".

"E tu? Sabes que loucura é esta?".

"Eu não. Mas... Eu gostei.".

"Eu também" disse sorrindo.

"Posso dizer-te uma coisa?".

"Se fores gozar comigo não".

Harry fez que não com a cabeça e admitiu, o mais sinceramente possivel, "Eu tenho medo.".

"E achas que eu não? Imagina o que o meu pai me faz se descobre que eu... Que eu... Tu sabes!".

"Que tu beijaste um rapaz? Pior. Que tu beijaste o Harry Potter?".

"Sim! Não és propriamente o meu melhor amigo!".

"Nem tu o meu! Mas... É melhor isto não voltar a acontecer.".

"Mas eu quero que volte a acontecer. E tu também!".

"Óbvio que quero, mas é melhor não. Já imaginaste o que te aconteceria?".

"Já. Mas ninguém tem de saber".

"Como pensas esconder isto? Tu sabes o que vai acabar por acontecer. Sabes que nós não estamos do mesmo lado.".

"Não sei. Mas vamos arranjar maneira se tentarmos. Pensas que não sei isso? Ando a matutar há tanto tempo...".

"Andas a pensar em mim?" , Harry não resistiu a perguntar-lhe isto.

"Vais-me dizer que não andas a pensar em mim" disse franzido o sobrolho.

"Eu perguntei primeiro." , ele queria tanto ouvi-lo a admitir.

"Talvez" disse, sorrindo.

Harry aproximou a sua boca da dele e sussurrou "Só talvez...?".

Draco fechou os olhos "Mais do que talvez".

Harry beijou-o. Sentia-se a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo naquele momento.

"Amo-te" sussurrou.

Harry parou o beijo e olhou-o assustado. "Draco?".

Draco afastou-se de Harry rapidamente.

"O que disseste?".

"Nada" mentiu. "Talvez isto deva ficar por aqui" e dito isto, começou a afastar-se "Se contas isto a alguém, Potter, acabo contigo!"

"Draco..." , chamou-o, rezando para que ele esperasse.

"Isto acabou aqui e agora!" disse continuando a andar.

"Eu também te amo.".

Mas foi tarde demais... Draco não ouviu Harry. Ouvia apenas o som das suas lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo.

Harry encostou-se à parede e deixou-se cair no chão, sentindo o rosto ficar molhado com lágrimas que nem se lembrava de chorar.

Draco continuou a andar, cada vez mais depressa. Tinha de ir rapidamente para algum sítio em que ninguém o visse.

-xxxx-

Harry ouvia Snape falar qualquer coisa sobre um feitiço que não deveria ser usado, não sabia por quem, nem porquê. Deitado na mesa, apoiando a cabeça na mão, pensava naquilo que não lhe saía da cabeça há uma semana.

Draco olhava fixamente para a parede, imaginando os minutos a passar. As aulas partilhadas custavam-lhe cada vez mais a passar.

Harry pegou na pena que tinha ao seu lado e começou a escrever coisas indefinidas e ilógicas numa folha de papel.

Draco olhou para Harry de relance, viu-o a escrever e sorriu.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. Depois, levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção de Draco.

Draco estava novamente distraído, a olhar a porta de saída.

Harry deixou-se ficar uns momentos a olhá-lo. Sentiu o coração apertar, pensando que nada pior lhe podia acontecer.

Quando menos esperava, Snape virou-se para ele e perguntou "Posso saber para onde está a olhar, Sr. Potter?".

Com o susto, Harry deu um salto e quase caiu da cadeira. Bateu com a cabeça na mesa e olhou para o Professor parado à sua frente, olhando-o, à espera de uma resposta que ele sabia que não ia sair.

"Quer-me responder?".

"Eu não estava a olhar para lado nenhum, Professor.".

"Não minta, Potter. Não aprendeu nada no ano passado com a Professora Umbridge? Menos 10 pontos para os Gryffindor!".

"O-O quê? Não pode tirar pontos à minha equipa por eu não responder a algo que só me diz respeito a mim!".

"Posso sim! E se me continua a responder assim, tiro mais pontos à sua equipa e recomendo à Professora McGonagall que o ponha de castigo!".

"Isso é injusto e totalmente inapropriado.".

"Menos 10 pontos para os Gryffindor! E não me responda, Potter!".

A vontade de levantar e sair dali era quase mais forte que ele. Contudo, olhou em volta e viu os olhares dos colegas de equipa cravados nele e decidiu calar-se.

Draco suspirou "A culpa é minha" pensou.

Harry olhou para o Professor, fingindo tomar atenção, mas a verdade é que estava com uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

Finalmente a campainha tocou e todos se levantaram rapidamente

Harry saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu, deixando o papel e a pena em cima da mesa, com a pressa de sair.

Draco ficou para trás, a falar com Pansy e quando finalmente ia para sair, reparou na pena e no pedaço de pergaminho.

"Porra!" , pensou Harry quando já se tinha afastado da sala.

Draco pegou no pergaminho e começou a ler.

"E se alguém lê? Ai, merda..." , pensava ele, enquanto corria até à sala.

Draco continuava imóvel, junto à carteira de Harry e Ron, a ler o que Harry tinha escrito e as lágrimas corriam-lhe.

Harry chegou ofegante à sala e estacou na porta, ao vê-lo. "O. Que. Pensas. Que. Estás. A. Fazer?!"

Draco deixou cair a pena e o pergaminho "Nada".

"Leste?" , engoliu em seco.

"Sim, tudo...".

Harry sentiu-se corar. "Pois, não devias ler o que não te diz respeito." , dito isto , aproximou-se da mesa onde tinha estado minutos antes, pegou no papel e na pena e começou a dirigir-se para a porta.

"É tudo verdade?" perguntou.

Harry parou, ainda de costas para ele. "Porque haveria de escrever, se fosse mentira?".

Draco aproximou-se da porta para assegurar que ninguém estava a ouvi-los "Então também me amas?".

"Eu já te tinha dito que sim. Mas tu não ouviste.".

"Se calhar ouvi e ignorei, já pensaste nisso?".

"Não. Pensei que não tinhas sequer ouvido...".

"Pensaste mal" mentiu.

"Desculpa, então. Bem, mas de qualquer modo, isso também não faz qualquer diferença." , dito isto, recomeçou a andar.

"Há pouco não tinhas essa opinião!".

"Não? Agora sabes mais de mim do que eu próprio?".

"Mais não sei, mas tanto, talvez".

Harry deixou escapar um riso irónico.

"Não faças isso, Potter".

"Isso o quê, Malfoy?" , perguntou ele, encarando-o, por fim.

"Esse risinho irritante".

"Adeus, Malfoy." , disse, em tom derrotado.

"Adeus".

Harry saiu da sala o mais depressa que conseguia, agarrando com força o papel contra o peito.

Draco esperou um pouco e depois dirigiu-se rapidamente para a Sala Comum. Ali não encontrava Harry de certeza

-xxxx-

O tempo passava dolorosamente depressa para Harry e quando ele deu por si, estava a entrar no Hall para o Jantar de Natal. Estava todo aperaltado, algo que Hermione fez questão. Sentado ao lado de Ron, apenas via os outros comer.

Draco vestia o habitual fato negro, sentava-se com Pansy Parkinson, a comer rapidamente.

Harry fazia um esforço por se concentrar no que Seamus contava, todo animado. Mas a sua capacidade de concentração era nula, ultimamente.

Após Dumbledore fazer o seu discurso de Natal, Draco e Pansy levantaram-se e saíram, de mãos dadas, do Salão.

"O Malfoy e aquela víbora estão juntos?" , Harry ouviu Hermione perguntar, num tom de voz espantado e irónico. Sentiu o coração tocar o chão e voltar a subir, quase lhe saindo pela boca. Sem conseguir controlar-se, olhou para a porta e viu-os.

"Deixa-os estar! Pode ser que assim fique mais calmo!" disse Ron com um pedaço de frango na boca.

"Estão mesmo bem um para o outro, já viste?" , respondeu Hermione.

"Realmente!" disse Ron sorrindo.

Hermione olhou para Harry "Estás pálido, Harry. Estás bem?".

Harry estava sem reação, sem conseguir responder.

"Hey, meu! Queres sair daqui, ou assim?", perguntou Ron.

Harry apenas se levantou e acenou.

"Mas prefiro ir sozinho. Fiquem e aproveitem a festa.", respondeu Harry, sorrindo-lhes.

"De certeza?" perguntaram em coro.

"Só estou um pouco mal-disposto, deve ter sido alguma coisa que comi. Vocês não me podem ajudar muito, por isso mais vale ficarem! E vejam lá se não acabam a noite à estalada." , riu-se Harry.

"Certo! Até logo!" disse Hermione bem disposta.

"Até logo.", respondeu Harry. Assim que virou as costas, desfez o sorriso e apressou-se a sair daquele local.

Draco avançava "Já me podes largar" disse, virando-se para Pansy.

"Mas... Draco? Não me vais beijar nem uma só vez?", perguntou Pansy, insinuando-se.

"Porque haveria de fazer isso?".

"Para parecer mais credível, amor.", ela enfatizou a última palavra.

Ele revirou os olhos e beijou-a.

Harry ouviu alguém falar baixinho e, ao virar a esquina, viu-os. Não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou sentir. Optou por ficar imóvel, em parte porque as suas pernas fizeram o favor de não se mexerem. Queria gritar, mas a voz não saía. Deveria ficar indiferente àquela situação, mas a verdade é que o coração partia-se aos poucos.

Após se afastarem, Malfoy olhou para todo o lado, a ver se alguém os tinha visto e avistou Harry.

Os seus olhares encontraram-se por uns momentos. Harry sabia que devia virar costas e ir embora. Então, porque não o estava a fazer?

Draco mandou Pansy embora e aproximou-se de Harry.

Harry olhou para a rapariga a afastar-se e perguntou-se porque é que ainda pensava que teria alguma hipótese.

"Estavas a olhar, Potter? Apanho-te sempre a olhar!".

"Deves ter mesmo sorte, então. Nem olho muito.".

"Não mintas, que é feio!".

Harry voltou a rir-se de maneira irónica, pois sabia que o irritava. "Eu não estou a mentir. E na verdade, estava apenas a apreciar o espetáculo."

"Não faças isso! E gostaste?" perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Eu faço o que eu quiser." , preferiu ignorar a pergunta. "Estava só a perguntar-me se ela saberá aquilo que gostas.".

"Nem te atrevas a continuar!" disse, empurrando-o.

Harry ficou a olhar para o ombro, onde ele lhe tinha tocado. "O que te deu, Malfoy?".

"Para fazer o quê?".

"Para me empurrares. Por acaso fiz-te alguma coisa?".

"Estás-te a meter na minha vida!".

Harry sorriu tristemente. "Tens razão. E não tenho direito nenhum. Aliás, o teu pai deve ter ficado feliz. Ainda bem, assim não te chateia. Fica bem, Malfoy.".

"O meu pai não sabe de nada" disse baixinho.

"Oh." , isso queria dizer que ele estava a fazer aquilo porque queria. Qualquer réstia de esperança evaporou-se com aquelas palavras. Tentou recompor-se e dizer, parecendo animado "Bem, dizem que às escondidas é sempre melhor!".

"Com ela não".

"Eu não te entendo. Mas estás no teu direito fazeres o que quiseres com a tua vida.".

"Eu também não te entendo! Eu faço o que deve ser feito".

"E eu estou a impedir-te, ou algo do género?" , sentia os olhos perigosamente quentes.

"Estás".

Harry riu-se. "Ai sim? E o que eu estou a fazer?".

"Existes".

"Podes sempre matar-me ou mandar alguns dos teus amiguinhos fazê-lo. Não me parece que se importem muito.", disse, secamente.

"Eles não se importam mais do que eu, de certeza! Mas eu não quero que morras".

"Então o que queres de mim, Draco?".

"Quero-te a ti".

Sem pensar no que fazia, nem se alguém poderia aparecer, mas completamente inebriado nas palavras dele, avançou até ele, encostou-o na parede e beijou-o.

Draco beijou-o de volta, intensamente, como deveria ter feito com Pansy.

Harry pegou na mão de Draco e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

Draco afastou-se "Vamos embora daqui" disse, sorrindo.

Harry não se mexeu. "Malfoy?".

"Sim".

"Tens a certeza?".

"Vamos depressa antes que alguém nos veja!".

Harry riu, pegou na mão dele e seguiu-o.

Draco começou a correr até que chegaram a um local escuro, longe de tudo e de todos em que podiam ter privacidade.

Harry puxou-o para si e abraçou-o pela cintura.

Draco sorriu, feliz.

"O que estavas a fazer com ela?".

"Nada... A tentar gostar dela... O que é impossível! Ela é simplesmente insuportável!".

Harry sorriu. "Ela beija melhor que eu?", estava a tentar provocá-lo.

"Não sei..." disse, respondendo à provocação.

"Hum... Não?", disse Harry, baixinho, com a boca perto da dele.

"Não tenho bem a certeza...".

"Então está bem." , respondeu Harry, fingindo amuar e ameaçando afastar-se.

Draco agarrou-o pelo braço e beijou-o intensamente.

Harry deixou-o beijá-lo, enquanto sorria.

"Realmente beijas melhor que ela".

"Eu sabia.", ele respondeu, fazendo um ar importante.

"Convencido!".

"Tu gostas. E também não podes falar muito.".

"Realmente tens razão!" disse, rindo.

Harry afastou-se um pouco e passou-lhe a mão pelo fato. "Estás lindo, sabias?".

"Estou sempre de fato e só hoje é que me dizes isso?".

"Hoje estás diferente.".

"Estou feliz".

"Terei eu alguma coisa a ver com isso?".

"De certeza que sim!".

Harry sorriu, sentindo-se poderoso naquele momento.

Draco entrelaçou as suas mãos nas mãos de Harry "Amo-te".

Harry olhou-o nos olhos "Diz outra vez.".

"Amo-te".

"E eu amo-te a ti. Nunca te esqueças.".

**Esperamos que tenham gostado. Deixem as vossas opiniões que, enquanto escritores devem sabê-lo, são muito importantes e incentivam-nos a continuar com estas histórias a duas! Obrigada!**


End file.
